Death Clock
by xXxXomencatXxXx
Summary: Annika is being haunted by time, as death comes by her again and again, she desperatly tries to escape it.


_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by?_

_**Now it's only me**_

_**Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock**_

_Na na na na na na na_

_**Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car**_

_**A scary conversation**_

_**shut my eyes can't find the brake**_

_What if they say that you're a climber?_

_Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares cause it's your life you never know it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_**What you waiting for?**_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Like an echo pedal you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?_

_**Born to blossom, bloom to perish**_

_**your moment will run out **cause of your sex chromosome_

_I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks_

_**Life is short, you're capable**_

_**Look at your watch now**_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million-dollar contract_

_And **they're all waiting** for your hot track_

_What you waiting for?_

_**I can't wait **to go back and do Japan_

_Get me lots of brand new fans_

_Osaka, Tokyo_

_You Harajuku girls, damn you've got some wicked style. _

_**Look at your watch now**_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You go your million-dollar contract._

_And **they're all waiting** for your hot track_

_**What you waiting for?**_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_-What You Waiting For_

_Gwen Stephani_

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Promise Me

_Beep! Beeeeep! **BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_ **_BEEEEEE-_** Annika's arm lashed out and hit the alarm clock, stopping it in mid-beep. She sat up in bed and cracked her neck.

_Tick Tock_

"Annika!" Came a voice from the kitchen. She smiled thinking of the french toast she would find waiting for her downstairs. She streched her arms, and arched her back, getting rid of some of the kinks.

_Tick Tock_

"Coming!" She could aready taste the flavor in her mouth. Slipping on her robe, she truged to the stairs, yawning.

_Tick Tock_

She took her first step down the stairs, followed by another. She looked down to see her cat looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

_Tick Tock_

"Hey kitty, pretty, witty!" she cood. She pursed her lips and made a kissing noise. "Come on kitty!" The cat stared.

_Tick Tock_

"Have it your way then." she shrugged. She took another step, but before she could finish her journey kitty had a hyper attack. She rushed up the stairs right underneath Annika's foot, pushing it backwards.

_Tick Tock_

The floor rushed to her face. She took another step, attempting to regain her balance. She flaialed her arms, but with no avail. Her step launched her down the stairs, flying toward the radiator at the bottom of the stairs.

_Tick Tock_

She let out a peircing scream, as her head cracked on the corner. Blood streamed down her face, clouding her vision. She put her hands to her head, feeling the dent there, causing pain to erupt harder than before. She cried out, as her mother came to her, to comfort her. The room swirled from underneath her. "Shhhh. Annika." Her mother cried. "No. Don't go." Annika twiched as agony shot up her spine. "I've called 911. Just hold on. DAMMIT DON'T DIE! PROMISE ME!" Annika cried harded, cause she knew she could not keep that promise.

_Tick tock_

_Beep! Beeeeep! **BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_ **_BEEEEEE-_** Annika's arm lashed out and hit the alarm clock, stopping it in mid-beep. She sat up in bed and cracked her neck. "Annika!" Came a voice from the kitchen. She smiled thinking of the french toast she would find waiting for her downstairs. She streched her arms, and arched her back, getting rid of some of the kinks."Coming!" She could aready taste the flavor in her mouth. Slipping on her robe, she truged to the stairs, yawning. She took her first step down the stairs, followed by another. She looked down to see her cat looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

She gasped. "No!" She screamed and clutched the handrail. Kitty dashed up the stairs, brushing against her leg. "No." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I- slipped." She stammered. She closed her eyes.

"Well, are you Ok?"

Annika nodded.

"Well come and eat. And don't forget to do your homework after school today. Remember, you promised me!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Y-Yes I-I pr-romised you."


End file.
